The Mass Spectrometry Center being established at the West Virginia University Medical Center is a multi-user facility designed to meet the variety of analytical needs of basic researchers in the area. The facility will be capable of GC/MS, LC/MS, direct probe, EI/CI positive ion, programmable LC alone, and library search functions. The core users group will be involved in the following research projects, details of which can be found in the original grant application: Oxygen-18 mechanistic studies of energy-requiring enzymes (Wimmer). Mechanisms of pyrimidine base alkylation, halouracil dehalogenation and Vitamin K-dependent carboxylation reactions (Sander). Metabolism of phospholipids in secondary lysosomes during cell differentiation in slime mold (Ellingson). Metabolism of carcinogens in the adrenal gland (Colby). It is anticipated that the facility will be operational by July 1, 1980. The instrumentation will be operated and maintained by Mr. Robert Smith, Facility supervisor.